A number of terminals have been known in the prior art including screw terminals to attach to internal and external conductors. Many of these terminal blocks have barriers between screw terminals, but still, the screw terminal itself is exposed and may be easily be touched by an adult human's fingertip. Other known terminal blocks have one screw terminal and one solder terminal, with at least the solder terminal exposed and presenting a shock hazard.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,425 discloses a transformer coil with terminals which have exposed electrical conductive parts of the terminal and of wires connected to such terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,393 also has low voltage terminals 36 which are exposed. Such terminals in both patents are not finger safe, instead they have exposed metallic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,731 discloses terminal blocks on a transformer for solder connections. The terminals may be covered by an insulating case. However, this case may be lost by the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,340 discloses a molded plastic terminal block with exposed soldered screw connections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,235 discloses a transformer with exposed soldered terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,684 discloses a recessed clamping area but does not disclose any means to protect the clamping screw from exposure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,830 discloses an electrical connector having a plastic body and two mechanical fasteners with both screws engaging and moving a single metal connector body.